


樱桃

by muqin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin





	樱桃

秦奋的身体是粉色的，像是春天里，刚刚冒出来的花苞，雨后的枝头颤动着的，还没成熟的，乳白色的泛着肉色的樱桃

水嫩嫩的，脸上还带着雨水，眼睛亮的吓人，傻笑着被韩沐伯一把搂进了怀里，有些粗鲁地，抵在门上便覆上了那片朝思暮想的唇瓣，艳丽的玫瑰花瓣，唇珠微微的鼓着，用牙尖衔住磨了几下，有些无奈地，负气地呢喃

“怎么还是来了，杭州暴雨都上热搜了，傻子”

可傻就傻了吧，被人用下身硬邦邦地抵着的人是不会在乎这句气音的，似是而非的薄嗔，反倒像得了宠的猫咪往人怀里蹭着，哼唧着撒着娇“想你了呀，韩沐伯”

终于还是没有忍住，强忍着把猫咪反过来按在门上的冲动，他已经想到了，浅色裤子下白嫩嫩的臀肉，一只刚刚被摘掉樱桃梗的白色樱桃，那本应该长做樱桃梗的洞里，他将马上代替着，反正都是差不多的颜色，深褐的，粗糙的，表面盘绕着青筋

他又想不对，他的估计已经被憋到青紫了，但也没有关系，他将是同样的，敬业地取代着樱桃梗的工作，填充着这只樱桃，至于养分，他有积攒下的，几个星期的白浆，他想，他有足够的信心来喂饱他的小猫，他的车厘子

纠缠着，一路到了茶几的地方，桌上放着满满的一大盒的，车厘子，红艳艳地，惹眼地招摇着，一眼就瞟到了，伸手拍了拍韩沐伯的后背，还在他的脖子上辛勤地用唇舌做着活，含着他的喉结轻轻地舔着，秦奋的下巴磨蹭着韩沐伯细软的发丝，语调都飘了起来

“韩，韩沐伯，谁送你的车厘子?”

不是他的危机意识作祟，韩沐伯向来不爱购置这种水果，还总爱拿樱桃也一样的说法驳回他购买的想法，秦奋也没出息地，被韩沐伯揉进怀里说服了，被人摸着头喊着宝贝，车厘子是爱情的雪月风花，我们可是要过一辈子呢，柔柔软软地点了下头，他现在却怕了，离开了那么久，他担心韩沐伯拥有了樱桃以外的浪漫

韩沐伯愣了一下，稍带着赧意的，拧了把秦奋的腰，真细呀，就算覆着薄薄的肌肉，也一掐就断了似的，韩沐伯想，他的腰反倒被衬的有些粗了

“那有谁，小票还在我裤子口袋里呢”

秦奋愣了一下，他觉得自己离韩沐伯远了一点，就像是牵在手里的氢气球，本以为了解了他的全部，可这只气球像是在不知不觉间，飞的远了一点，还没等他的失落消完，气球便又自己把线塞进了他的手里

“你不是爱吃吗？我就想着你万一来了……”

韩沐伯有点羞赧，向来抹不开面子的男人惩罚似地，扯开了本就宽松的领口，轻轻地咬了下白皙的锁骨，小猫被微微的痛觉拉回了意识，脸也涨红了，胡乱地抓起一枚塞进了嘴里，拉着韩沐伯的头发吻了上去，嫣红的樱桃汁液把唇瓣染红了，略带清苦的气味，秦奋便知道了，韩沐伯确实不会挑水果，可有什么关系呢，这个给他买的，只是为了他

秦奋被人抱起放在了桌子上，褪去了外衣，露出了白莹莹的果肉，他被吻得七昏八素地，轻轻地起伏着胸膛调整着呼吸，毫无保留地对着韩沐伯展露着自己的美好

韩沐伯眯了眯眼，随手拿起了一颗樱桃，确实有些硬，压在手心里揉软了，带着体温，被准确地按到了左侧的乳尖，樱桃的嫩皮被挤破了，蜿蜒着，流下了红色的汁水，韩沐伯便用手蹭开了，耐心地，像是艺术家在精心地打磨着自己的作品

青色的核很快便露了出来，手不小心地抖了一下，便滚进了小巧的肚脐，秦奋红着脸绷直了脚踢他，却被一把握住了小腿，从脚尖一路向下，蜿蜒着吻到了脚踝

秦奋支着身子红着脸看他，今天的韩沐伯有些太过异常，他平日里并不会做这些，暧昧的，情色的，挑逗到让人脸红的暗示

韩沐伯又抓起了一颗，轻轻地塞进了秦奋嘴里，吻着抢着，硬是从秦奋口中叼走了一半，秦奋推着他，软绵绵地，没什么力道，隔着韩沐伯的身体，秦奋在穿衣镜里看到了抱着腿弯的自己，粉红色的，身上大大小小的，红的吻痕，浅赭的樱桃印记

他看着韩沐伯弯腰把一颗樱桃轻轻的，磨了几下自己的穴口，有些慌了，挣扎了起来，他忽然瞥到地上的被韩沐伯绕成一条绳的内裤，乳白色的，可怜巴巴的，变成情事的见证者，像是在进行某种严肃的仪式，韩沐伯庄重地，微微地抬着头，秦奋有些着迷，韩沐伯的眉尾有颗小痣，小芝麻似的，浅浅地，灰尘般浮在表面，他便凑了过去，轻轻地伸出了舌头，舔吮着，韩沐伯第一次没嫌弃他把口水蹭了满脸，心里莫名地满足，他想，韩沐伯大概也想他了

心一软，穴口抗拒的力道便轻了下来，软软地张开来，接受了大半，嘴上还在反抗着，无力地用脚踝蹭着他的肩膀，半许可地假意埋怨着“韩沐伯，你别什么都往里面塞”

可韩沐伯终究还是宠他的，想了想便丢进了垃圾桶，洁癖患者刚刚清理过，白生生的桶里只有那颗樱桃，鲜红的，有点刺眼，秦奋忽然觉得心被扎了一下，他知道韩沐伯有多执着，但韩沐伯好像真的可以为他让步太多，轻轻地搂住了他的脖子，脸颊摩挲着鬓角，韩沐伯的头发长得长了，便更软了，有些愧疚地“老韩，其实你不用这么顺着我，你想怎么来都可以的”

韩沐伯轻轻地呼了口气，含住了他的耳垂，他在床上话不多，大概是总在忙碌的缘故，此刻却虔诚地开口

“我爱你是忠于自己忠于爱情的信仰”

“所以我心甘情愿违背我的天性，忤逆我的本能”

“去爱你”

韩沐伯进入的时候，身体被撑得满满的，他忽然想到了很久之前，韩沐伯还是单身的时候，他曾经问过韩沐伯，没有恋人是什么感觉，带着三分的试探，与七分实打实的好奇，韩沐伯举着青啤看着星星，很文艺青年的，带着那点蛋疼的忧伤“就是心里空落落的”

想了想加了一句“还没人能懂”

于是秦奋便挣扎着，坐了起来，摸着韩沐伯的胸口，口中的话语被顶撞地七零八落，却还是坚持着

“韩……韩沐伯，这里，还空吗？”

他以为自己会得到一个答案，可韩沐伯只是抿着嘴，掐着腰，把他艹的更凶，秦奋无力地倒回沙发，心里骂着王八犊子，说的那么好听，却一句也骂不出来，只能卡着沙发扶手呻吟，韩沐伯伸过手去想要握住，他却只是躲，把自己躲得远远地，把手举过了头顶，抱住了沙发的靠背

韩沐伯也不勉强，高潮时秦奋哭了出来，边哭边骂“所以我在你心里到底算什么，韩沐伯?千里来送的炮友，还是你永远不会公开的情人”

韩沐伯还是不吭声，抿着唇，弯腰把秦奋抱起来紧紧地卡在怀里，口鼻闷在秦奋的肩膀，大力地冲刺着，秦奋知道，韩沐伯快要射了

粗重地喘息着，韩沐伯牢牢地把头埋在秦奋的肩窝，像是构思了半天的语言，他抬起头，略带笨拙的，嗔怪着

“秦奋，秦奋，你还不明白吗？在我心里空落落的时候，只有你懂我的空荡荡”

“你看，天要亮了”


End file.
